The present invention is directed towards a new and improved toy apparatus wherein a pair of upstanding hollow bodies are provided on a base, each having an ejector for propelling a ball or other projectile from one body toward the other as an operator is manually powered during play. The toy apparatus of the present invention also includes a sound generator associated with the operator to provide more lifelike sound animation during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toys have been developed wherein projectiles of one sort or another have been fired or propelled towards target means. Various types of target means have been developed and action type toys have often included different types of sound generating devices which make the play more realistic and entertaining. As far as is known, no toys have been developed wherein a pair of spaced apart, upstanding, hollow bodies are provided on a base, each having an ejector tongue for propelling a projectile or ball out of an open upper end towards an opposite hollow body as an operator is manually turned so that the projectile appears to be spit back and forth between the mouths of a pair of animated creatures resembling bullfrogs.